xxxholic: LégendeS UrbaineS
by N-aminey
Summary: les légendes urbaines apparraissents fréquement sur tokyo... Yuuko et son apprenti Amaya! Qui est le trouble faite de ses étranges manifestations?
1. Chapter 1

XXXHOLIC

Salut! Voici moi troisième ou deuxième histoire si vous préféré!

Ça se nomme XXXHolic; Légendes Urbaines.

Il y as de nouveux personnages Comme : Amaya Laylla(mon personage), Ellaria Mokona et Tamashi(le personnage de cagali).

L'histoire ce déroule au Japon quand toutes les Légendes Urrbaine se rebelle pour faire ; Légendes Urbaines.

ET si on l'a commencais cete histoire?

…

Bievenue à Tokyo,une ville paisible dans un coin originale.

Nous rejoignons Watanuki, Un gars facilement agacé par Domeki :

Watanuki : … Ta bientôt Fini? J'ai pas toute la journée moi…

Yuuko M'a dit de rentré vite parce qu'elle veux me présentez quelqu'un…

Domeki : Il ne me reste que deux coups alors calme-toi! T'est chiant à la longue!

Watanuki : pff… Le pire c'est que je dois rester ici, à un club de tire à l'arc à chaque soir! J'ai pas le temps de faire mes devoirs après!

Domeki : ¬.¬ arrête de te lamenter, tu vas me faire rater mon tire! .

Domeki se mit à tirer. Il tira tout près du but mais rata son coup.

Inconnu : Pas mal….

Une personne en arrière de lui se mit tout près de son visage. Par chance, elle le frôlat.

-… Mais, je crois que je suis meilleur

Que… Quoi?

Domeki se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme un peu plus vieille que lui. Elle était surement aveugle puisqu'elle portait un bandeau gris avec des billes de couleur Or au rattache du bandeaux. Elle avait des lèvre foncé genre rouge vin-noir.

-mon nom est Amaya. Ravie de te connaître.

Domeki : … Domeki.

Amaya : Vous êtes un très bon tireur pour votre âge.

Domeki : désolé d'être si indiscrêt mais je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ce club… D'Où venez-vous?

Amaya : d'un monde inexplicable…

Watanuki : Alors… vous n'êtes pas humaine?

Amaya : En partie

Watanuki : c'est bizzare… **chuchotement dans l'oreil de Domeki**…

Domeki : **Quoi**?

Watanuki : **Elle a l'aire de yuko… une vrai vipère mais pourtant…J'ai des visions pures…**

Amaya : Vous parlez de moi?

Watanuki (qui se relève vite) : Non! Ce serait impoli non?

Domeki : Si vous n'êtes pas humaines, que venez vous faire dans notre monde…?

Amaya : Je vien prendre succession … Je suis comme une héritière… Parlant de ça… Je dois y aller! Au plaisir de vous revoir Domeki… oh et Watanuki!

Watanuki : …Oui?

Amaya : Je presserais le mouvement SI j'étais toi parce que ta boss veux te présentez quelqu'un non?

Watanuki : Comment Elle sait ça ELLE!

Amaya :

Domeki : Elle peux être très bizzare mais … Elle est jolie c'est sure…. ¬.¬ prend pas compte de ce que j'ai dit…

Watanuki : …. Tien tien tien…. Domeki-kun est amoureux?

Domeki : tu serais jaloux d'elle ¬.¬, dit-il en marchant vers la toilette des garçons.

Watanuki : 0.0 NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE! .

…

Watanuki : Yuuko-san! Je suis Arrivé! Désolé pour le retard Domeki faisait l'idiot!

Yuuko : pour ce malheureux retard… apporte-moi une bouteille de Sake pour moi et nos invitées…

Watanuki : Mais avant dit-moi pourquoi tu veux vraiment que j'aprenne qui est cette personne, ça ne servirait à rien non?

Yuuko : … tu sais, je commence à être un peu vieille pour mon jon de sorcière des dimensions! Il faut créer des dieux plaisez les gens et tout et tout… C'est pour ça que j'ai un apprenti!

Watanuki: QuooouuuéééÉ!

Yuuko : Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais restez habitez ici et je vais encore m'occuper de toi mais elle, elle sera celle qui fait mon boulot régulièrement.

Watanuki : Et C'est qui?

C'est moi….

Watanuki : …. Encore Vous!

Amaya : Oui … je vais être ta nouvelle patronne même si yuuko s'occupera de toi… Pour fêter… amène-nous de la boisson qu'on se saoûle! 

Watanuki : … oh non! Une autre ivrogne à ramasser à lapetite cuillère! TT

Après 5 bouteilles de sake plus tard… 

Amaya –Yuuko : (en chantant) Aishiteru Sake! Aishiteru Sake!

Watanuki : Ooohhhh… (remarquant le sac D'amaya), tien? Amaya a laissé traîner son sac… .

Il se penche pour le ramasser mais les sac commence a gigoter!

Watanuki : Quoi!

Ellaria : PIOU! Je blagues!

Amaya : Ellaria –chan! Tu t'est **hik** Réveillée!

Mokona : Mokona connais Ellaria!

Ellaria : Ellaria connais Mokona!

Ellaria : Elle a de longue lulus brunes attaché par un barette en Or avec des pierres précieuse primevère dessus. Elle est blanche.

Ellaria : Yuuko-san et Amaya-san ont pris du Sake sans moi? ÉÈ ….

Amaya : La **hik** prochaine fois, tu en **hik** aura!

Yuuko : **hik** ouaissssssss

Moro-maru : **hik** **hik**

Watanuki : AAAAAAH! C'est l'envahissement de HIK!

…

Oui bien voilà le premier chapitre!

Biz!


	2. Chapter 2

C'était Samedi, et Watanuki et Domeki ce rendait à l'école.

Ils passèrent devant pour apercevoir Maru et moro avec Yuuko qui appelait Amaya…

Yuuko : TU vas sortir à la fin? C'est agréable le soleil!

EN plus j'ai de l'alchool ET j'ai la piscine gonfler!

Amaya : NON! Je HAIS le soleil! Je préfère la noirceur!

Yuuko : … Moro , maru!

Moro-maru: oui-oui?

Yuuko : allez la chercher.

Maru-moro : Oui maitresse!

Moro et maru rentrèrent en vitesse et prirent chacunes une mains d'Amaya .

Amaya : NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LACHEZ!

Elles l'amenèrent jusqu'à la piscine. Yuuko sortait le sake et le donna au petite pour qu'elle le serve.

Yuuko : amaya… Si c'était pour ton accoutrement que tu ne voulais pas sortir … moi je trouve qu'il te va bien ce maillot!

Yuuko portait un maillot noir avec un paréo (pour les connaisseur lol) avec des petites billes sur les rebords et il est d'un rouge vin. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle est nu pied

Amaya, elle portait un Bikini (assez voyant : comme la plupart de tous mes personnages créer jusqu'à présent ¬¬) de couleur bleu pâle. Elle portait des sandals lacée jusqu'au genoux et elle s'est laissé les cheveux lousse (en passant : j'ai oublié de mansioné que ses cheveux était blond platine).

Watanuki : … 0o… pourquoi ma prochaine boss doit être aussi …

Domeki : … torride? ¬.¬

Watanuki : ouais… HEU NON ! j'ai Himawari dans ma vie!

Mais… mais… OH non!

Domeki : Si J'étais toi, je me contenterais d'himarwari parce que, Elle est pas ton type et je n'aime pas qu'on me marche sur les pieds.

Watanuki : OH parce tu serais amoureux d'elle!

Domeki : pas nécéssairement, c'est que tu me piles vraiment sur les pieds…

Watanuki : … pas grave…

Domeki pousse Watanuki par-terre et pile dessus pour reprendre le chemin vers l'école.

Watanuki : HEY! Ca l'existe le respect!

Après une dure journée à l'école, Watanuki passera le reste pour une dure période au travail.

Watanuki : Salut yuuko! Salut Amaya!

Maru-moro : Bienvenue! La maitresse est absente pour le moment.

Watanuki : Ah bon? Yuuko est allé magasiner?

Maru-moro : hi hi! … Yuuko est encore à la maison. Nous parlons de l'autre maitresse.

Watanuki : Amaya? Elle n'était pas aveugle elle?

Maru –moro : … elle est accompagné de Domeki! Hi hi

Watanuki : Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est parti plutôt…. D'accord mais ! Ils sont allé où?

Maru-moro : à la fête forraine.

Watanuki : Je pourrais demander à Yuuko pour qu'elle vienne avec moi.

Yuuko : OUI!

Elle sauta sur Domeki.

Yuuko : J'adore les fête forraine! Mais après, tu nous achèterais pas 3 ou 4 bonne bouteille de Sake?

Watanuki : pfff… d'accord.

Yuuko : Je t'adore Watanuki! Je vais me changer! Tien va prendre un Yukata pour garcon dans l'armoir.

Quelque minutes plus tard, yuuko arriva dans un Yukata noir. Il y avat des fleur rouge et l'attache était noir. On voyait un peu sa jambe porté d'un bas filet avec des sandal.

Watanuki portait un yukata pour homme très simple de couleur noir rayé blanc.

Yuuko : Moro-maru, prenez soin de la maison et rangez-la baraque parce que nous allons avoir un invité très spéciale au yeux de l'autre maîtresse… et nous apprendrons quelquechose de très … propable chez elle.

Moro-maru : UN PERSONNE TRÈS SPÉCIALE, dit-elle en chantant.

Yuuko fait un signe d'au revoir au deux petites filles sans âmes qui gardaient sa boutique.

Watanuki : Est-ce aue je peux savoir c'est qui la personne?

Yuuko : non pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Watanuki : D'accord.

Yuuko et Watanuki n'avait pas beaucoup parlé le long du trajet.

Watanuki : Moi j'ai une question, Pourquoi il fallait que j'amène mokona!

Yuuko : Elle est à toi cette petite bestiole alors… Tu es obliger!

Yuuko Observa un peu la foule et apercu domeki et Amaya.

Yuuko : AMAYA! DOMEKI! ON EST ICI!

Domeki regarda dans la foule et vit yuuko crié come une maniaque avec Watanuki qui était désespéré.Il pris amaya par la main et la guida jusqu'à eux.

Yuuko : Bonjour vous deux!

Domeki : salut…

Amaya : Salut

Yuuko : On va se prendre à boire et on va à l'étang? Il fera bientôt… nuit.

Amaya eût un choque : La nuit… .

Yuuko : Vous êtes d'accord?

Watanuki : … ok

Domeki : …. Ouais

Yuuko : Amaya? Et toi?

Amaya : … pfff… ouais

Yuuko: … SUPER! J'espère que tu as amené ton arc comme je t'ai demandé hein Domeki?

Watanuki : Son arc? Alors il va se passé quelque chose?

Amaya : Oui… et Il l'a amené

Rendu à l'étang , tout le monde se retourna vers Domeki qui se mit à parlé :

Domeki :La nuit tombe vite non?

Amaya : oui.

Elle se mit à oter le bandeux qui cachait ses yeux.

Watanuki : Quoi?

Amaya ouvra les yeux qui était blanc… Blanc pure. Aucun trait de couleur ni-même de noir.

Elle se mit à marcher devant Yuuko.

Yuuko : alors on le fait ou non? Nous sommes obliger.

Yuuko se mit à sourire et regarda en direction de Watanuki et Domeki :

Yuuko : Elle n'est pas Aveugle… elle est maudit.

Watanuki-Domeki : … hein?

Yuuko: Elle est bani de voir le soleil. Elle est comme bani de voir le soleil, ça l'a turait.

Amaya : … on pourrait arrêtez d'en parler et commencer?

Yuuko : bonne idée.

Watanuki : utilise le crayons blanc et dessine un œil autour de moi et amaya.

Watanuki : heu d'accord…

Yuuko : --- Domeki, prend tes flèches et mets les autour de l'œil.

Domeki : ok

Yuuko : maintenant, on est prêt.

Watanuki : … Ca sent .. la mort!

Amaya : C'est normal. Domeki; prépare-toi a tirer dès que je lancerai la poudre. Et faites attention parce que même ces choses Watanuki ne peux pas les voir…

Domeki : oui

Yuuko : Ils approchents. Lance la poudre… On commence!

Amaya elle lança la poudre . domeki et Watanuki appercu des morts … plein de mort avec la rage dans les yeux…

Yuuko-Amaya : _Que les âmes bannis soit maudits_… --

Domeki tirait.

Yuuko-Amaya : -- _Et que leur rage s'en Dégage_…!

Une lumière blancje jaillissat du sol. Elle aveugla le petit groupe. Les morts disparut.

Yuuko : voilà! C'est fini! Je pars en avance! Il y a quelqu'un qui veux venir acheter de la boisson avec moi?

Watanuki : Je vien.

Yuuko : Bien! Amaya?

Amaya : je.. je reste ici regardez la lune et je vous rejoin

Yuuko : oui… ET bien toi, domeki?

Domeki : Je vais porter mes flèches et mon arc et j'arrive…

Yuuko : Allez tout le monde en route!

Quelque minute plus tard.

Tap... tap... tap...

Amaya: quoi? Surement le vent... pas ce que je crois.

Tap… tap… tap… ……. Aaaaaaaaaamaya…….. 

Amaya: Quoi?

... Aaaaamaya... 

Elle se retourna.

Inconnu : … pourquoi m'as tu tuer?

Amaya : Petite Sœur Hikaru !

Hikaru : pourquoi m'as tu tuez, dit-elle devenant plus violente. Les yeux rempli de colère…

Amaya : mais mais…

Hikaru : … je … T'ai … dit! …. Pourquoi… M'AS … TU … TUEZ!

Amaya : mais.. mais…

Hikaru : Tu préfère pourvoir être banis de la VIE aussi?

Amaya : … no… non mais … pourquoi…

Elle esseya de s'enfuir mais quand elle se mit à courir, Sa petite sœur se mit devant elle.

Amaya : laisse moi PARTIR!

Hikaru avancait devant amaya qui était apeurée. Elle se dirigait lentement vers elle.

Une flèche se fit tirer sur la jeune morte. Elle criait .après une fumée de poussière, on appercu Domeki.

Amaya, se releva et vint lui dire merci.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans la nuit et arrivèrent devantla boutique de Yuuko.

Domeki : Bon, bien moi j'y vais… je ne peux pas y entré.

Domeki se mit à marcher. Et se fit rattraper par Amaya :

Amaya : attend! Moi je veux que tu viennes.

Domeki : j'peux pas, j'ai pas de souhait à formuler…

Amaya : c'est pas grave je suis une des maitresse de cette boutique et je veux que tu vienne. Et les autres aussi.

Domeki : …

…

Quand Amaya rentra dans l'établissement, Watanuki lui sourit et lui cria : Bonsoir! Alors t'a un invité à ce qui paraitrait très spéciale à tes yeux et –

Domeki : Salut …

Watanuki : Quoi! C'est lui?

Domeki : quoi lui?

Yuuko : Vien je vais t'expliquer ça…

Domeki et yuuko parlèrent près de 15 min.

Yuuko : Tu comprend?

Domeki : ouais… alors elle … comment dire…. M'aime?

Yuuko : C'est '_innéluctable_'…

Domeki : … oui.

Yuuko : et toi? Tu l'aime ou non?

Domeki regarda en direction d' Amaya, elle regardait la lune par une fenêtre, Elle était calme, elle était presque trop fragile…

Domeki : …. Elle est gentille et elle est charmante….

Yuuko : … DOMEKI EST AMOUREUX!

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux :

Watanuki : Quouuéé!

Domeki : c'est pas ce que j'ai dit …

Yuuko : … non tu l'as dit dans d'autre mots!

Domeki : … Est-ce que elle est saoûle, dit-il en l'a pointant.

Watanuki : Je crois pas…

Amaya : On doit rester enfermer…

Watanuki : heu … hein?

Amaya: ... ça a commencer ...

Watanuki : … Hein x hein ?

Ellaria: les légendes Urbaines...

Domeki : De quoi elle parle ces deux-là?

Yuuko :

De notre future proche… Les légendes urbaines : Des myth faux raconté pour faire peur aux enfants ou même aux grands : La gardienne… Bloody mary, le pouce fantôme ( N/A : Tsé quand tu fait du pouces la la … ), L'orpheline veuve… tout plein d'histoire qui vont se passer réellement …

Watanuki : … ouais… ouais….

Amaya : Moi je vais dormir… enfin … je vais vérifier quelque chose dans ma chambre… Quelqu'un m'accompagne?

Yuuko : Non mais Watanuki et moi on doit rester ici pour vérifier quelque chose du coté de clients importants. Vas-y avec domeki.

Domeki : elle est plus vieille que moi, de quoi elle aurais peur?

Yuuko : SI il lui arrive quelque chose… tu seras triste non?

Domeki : elle peux jamais arrêter elle.. pfff d'accord

Amaya et Domeki marchait dans la sombreté du passage. Arrivé devant une porte décoré de lune et d'étoile style tarot. Amaya ouvrat la porte pour y apercevoir une chambre completement noir. Il y avait de la lumiere tané mais wuand même un peu de clairté.

Domeki : Alors…. Que vérifiais-tu?

Amaya : Rien de spéciale… Juste un truc ou deux …

Domeki : comme?

Amaya : de la poussière de brique, un livre sur la religiion du voodoo et une chandelle jaune (N/A : skeleton Keys…)

…As-tu des Alumettes?

Domeki : non mais Yuuko doit en avoir…et, ça va servir a quoi a poussière de brique ?

Amaya : Pour en mettre autour de toutes les sortis et entrées possible de la maison…

Domeki :… Pourquoi?

Amaya : Parce qu'ils approchent…

……………………

… Il est long mon P de chapitres!

à la prochaines.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaya: Il faut se protégé… j'appelle Aya et Nozomi… Elle feront en sorte de prévenir l'autre monde.

Yuuko : c'est qui elles?

Amaya : Mes petites servantes dévoués.

Yuuko : Comme moro et maru c'est ça?

Amaya : Exactement mais a un détail près…

Watanuki : Le quel?

Ayama : elles ont un âme

Yuuko : Comment t'a pu faire ÇA!

Amaya : J'ai acheter des âmes banis…

Yuuko : où ça sur e-bay! Non mais…

Watanki : Calme-toi yuuko

Amaya : … Tu les fais venir en appelant aux ouija ou au Angel-san

Watanuki : Ne me RAPELLEZ PAS du angel-san!

Domeki : parlant de ça… tu me dois encore de bentô.

Watanuki : BAKA! BAKA!

Amaya prépare ses instruments magiques :

_Mes petites, dangé approche… Prévenez, venez sur notre monde déserteur… droit de pensez libres… aucun martyre sera permis de votre part…. mes petites, dangé aproche, prévenez, venez…_

Elle se relève pour faire une étoiles dans un cercle avec un lune dans les milieu de cette étoiles…. Quelques minutes plus tard, une lumière blanche jaillis de cette lune et deux jeune filles **(une avec de très longues oreils d'elf et au cheveux noir attaché en grosse tresse et l'autre au cheveux blanc . avec de petites oreils d'elfs) **y sortent avec chacune à leur main, des armes différentes a celle des humains.

Watanuki : dites… avec des armes comme celle-ci amaya, de quel monde vous venez?

Amaya : fairys' flesh : un monde de guerre, de paix, une monde en noir, un monde en blanc mais la seule chose qui est équigaux est le sang. De chaque côté de notre ville, sombre ou blanche, le sang jailli toujours parce les gremilins fires sont revenu nous attaqués, les sombres ont défendu le éclairées et vice-versa, mais des corps y ont resté… c'est de là que j'ai appelé mes âmes pour nozomi et aya. Mais bon. Demain quelqu'un va mourir…

Watanuki : qui ça?

Amaya : elle va à ton école.

Watanuki : elle?

Amaya : tu le sauras très bientôt mais j'aimerais que vous mettiez cette poudre de briques autour de la maison.

Je vais allez avec domeki, watanuki avec yuuko, ellaria et mokona.

Mokona : ouais!

Watanuki : D'accord.

Domeki : hen hen.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maisons, l'équipe resta dormir dans le salon principal.

Amaya : demain, nous ne seront pas affecté mais les autres oui, alors il faudra les protégé et se protégé nous-même mais moins que les autres…

Yuuko : on sera armées de quoi?

Amaya : de sort, d'armes de fairys' flesh comme : l'arc criante qui sera utilisé par Domeki, les boucliers de crystal, les lunes de feu, les soleils en bouteilles –

Watanuki : c'est pas une bombe champignon ça?

Amaya : non c'est une poudre qu'on souffle et qui appèle les morts… continuons : l'épée de jade et d'or qui sera untilisé par watanuki, la clé des malheurs péjoratifs qui sera a yuuko : elle peux se transformer en n'importe quelle malheurs… Et moi j'aurai les bâtons blancs qui étais à mon grand-père.

Ellaria : le baton…

Aya-nozomi : _nocturëz blanctrûms_…

Watanuki : … hein? il fait quoi comme magie?

Amaya : c'est un bouclier et un arme mystique… _Klerostelarett Kyèrponuum jik jem stenopia aya y nozomi_…

Nozomi-aya : _Lakwa _( N/A: Okay j'ai inventé la langue …. )

Yuuko –domeki-watanuki: …hein?

Amaya: heu… je leur d'aller chercher les armes

Yuuko : c'est la temps de dormir – Clap clap! – Moro Maru! Venez faire les lits.

…

à l'école

Himawari : Bonjour watanuki! Je suis super contente!

Watanuki : pourquoi?

Himawari : Je vais garder les deux filles de gentû-shime!

Watanuki : c'est super himawari-chan! Et il vont te payer j'espère…

Himawari : non pas besoin je fais ça qu'une fois. J'ai une autre job tu sais?

Watanuki : ah oui c'est vrai pardon j'avais oublié. Mais j'aimerais te demande –

DRIIIIIINNNNNNG!

Himawari : tien la cloche! Faut retrouner en classe!

Watanuki : j'ai comme l'impression de déjà vu… -.-

…

Himawari : Bonjour M. gentû-shime! Je suis heureuse de garder vos deux filles

Gentû : Oui mais faite très attention… IL y aurait un tueur de gardienne dans le coin…

Himawari : … Ce serait peut-être alors de rester chez vous non Elle s'inquiète?

Gentû : J'aimerais mais je ne peux… cette réunion est très importante… désolé. Mais fermez toutes les portes et le fenêtres. Au revoir! AU REVOIR LES FILLES!

Fille : Bye Bye papa!… alors c'est toi himawari?

Himawari : Heu, dit-elle trop concentré par ce que le père lui dit, oui. C'est moi qui va voir gardez ce soir!

2 filles : alors on se présente : Je suis Torhu, la plus vielle, j'ai 8 ans. Et voici Shiwa, elle a 5 ans. Maintenant, on veux aller écouter la télé!

Himawari : heu pas trop tard, il est 7h30 alors quand ce sera 8h00, on montre prendre un bain, on se brosse les dents, et 'Hop!'. Au lit.

Shiwa : D'accord

30 plus tard. Après le bain, les brossage de dent. C'est le temps au petites de se mettrent au lits.

Cela faisait une heure que les petites dormaient. Puis, un coup de téléphone.

Himawari : oui la résidence gentû-shimé, ici la gardienne, comment puis-je vous aidez?

Inconnu : … … forte respiration tu dois t'ennuyer toute seule… je vais venir te rejoindre.

Himawari : que quoi?

Le téléphone raccroché, elle entend un verre se briser dans la chambre des enfants.

Elle se mit à courir dans la chambre et vit un ombre fracassante sur le mur dans la chambre. Elle commence à crier de toutes ses forces pour se rendre compte que c'était shiwa qui ramassait son verre d'eau.

Himawari : qu'est-ce que tu fais lever en plein milieu de la nuit?

Shiwa : j'étais, la peur venait de prendre suite à sa phrase, ah…….ah..AAAAAHHH!

Himawari se retournat pour faire face à un homme inconnu qui avait une chaine dans les mains.

Himawari voulu courir mais elle fut tout surprise. Jusqu'à que l'homme mit la chaîne autour de son cou. Himawari se débatait et elle manquait d'air, elle courrait en rond,brisait des meubles en entendants l'enfant crier, et puis là, torhu se réveilla quand shiwa se colla à elle. Les deux criaient. Himawari devient en trance quand eklle tombe à la renverse. L'homme la laisse la, impossible de bouger, pour aller rejoindre les enfants.

Himawari ne faisait que regarder. Il s'approchait d'elle avec une lame de rasoir à la main.

Quand il pris torhu et l'attacha au lit, shiwa alla voir himawari.

Shiwa : relève-toi! S'il-te-plaît on veux peux mourir!

Himawari ne dit rien, incapable de rien faire. Quand l'homme arrivait vers elle, il pris shiwa par le cou et l'amena vers sa sœur déjà fraichement morte, la gorge tranche. Le sang gigalit de chaque côté même dans le visages de sa sœur. Shiwa criait et pleurait. Il s'approchait avec une lame en sang : surement la même qui a tué sa sœur. Il s'approchait de son cou très lentement, la lame à la main. Il trancha la gorge de la jeune fille. Le fluide rouge descendait le long de son bras pour faire une marre de sang sur le plancher quand l'homme se mit à partir, himawari se releva et voulu aller se jeter sur l'homme mais il lui tira une balle dans la tête…

La scène était horrible et laide. Surtout pour les parents quand il rentrèrent et virent,leurs gardienne morte, et leurs deux filles.

…

Watanuki et Domeki dormait encore chez yuuko mais cette fois domeki ne dormait pas seule : il dormait avec Amaya. Watanuki se contentait de la chambre qu'il a eu quand il se fut attaque pas un coupe-ongle géant.

Yuuko lisait le journal tranquillement quand elle tomba sur la page qui parlait d'une gardienne morte et de deux jeune filles.

Yuuko : venez-voir ce qu'il vient de se passer hier soir…

_Deux jeunes filles : Shiwa gentû-shime et torhu gentû-shime son retrouver morte à leur domicile. La personne qui les gardait, s'appelerais Himawari. D'après les parents, ils ne veulent pas révéler le nom de familles. C'est fût hier soir que ce tragique accidents s'Est produit quand les parenst sont aller à une réunion tres importante._

Watanuki : Himawari-chan est… est… MORTE! NON MA VIE EST DÉTRUITE!

Domeki : t'a qu'a trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

Watanuki : ca te fait rien qu'elle soit morte himawari…!

Domeki : Boff… c'est un mort comme les autres maintenant.

Watanuki : TU. EST. CRUEL! Toi en plus t'a quelqu'un en ce moments.

Domeki tenait fort dans ses bras amaya qui elle, passa les bras autour de la taille du garcon.

Domeki : Ouais. T'a un problème avec ça? Y'a pas juste toi dans le monde hein? T'a beaucoup l'aire d'apprécier ton nombril… ¬.¬

Yuuko : ah ah ah ah ah! Bien dit

Ellaria-mokona-nozomi-aya-moro-maru :Bien dit! Bien dit! (aya-nozomi : _Ikbe lik Ikbe lik_)

Watanuki : pourquoi ils répètes tous le temps! -.-

Amaya : je sais pas mais moi j'envi d'aller me promener, quelqu'un vien avec moi?

Domeki : Je vien.

Amaya : okay mais opurrais-tu juste mettre mon bandeau?

Domeki : oui. Oui. … mais tu vas rester dans cette acoutrement?

Amaya Elle portait un kimono comme les geisha avec des bas filets.

Amaya : heu ouais… je vais aller me changer.. .'

Quand elle revint, elle portait une jupe noir avec un jupon de dantelle noir qu'on voyait en dessous de sa jupe. Elle portait des souliers plat noir avec un papillon turquoise dessus. Son chandail était un corset Turquoise avec beacuoup de bracelet doré aux poignets.Elle avait les cheveux lousses. Domeki lui mit les bandeau or et puit parti se promener dehors au soleil.

Ils se tenaient la main et marchait dans le parc.Elle lui disait où aller, et il se retrouvèrent dans une maison typiquement normal, mais elle avait des ruban de policier 'DO NOT CROSS' autour de la maison. Ils passèrents en dessous et ouvrir la porte. Ils montèrents à l'étages, en entendirent des bruits bizzare comme des personnes qui marches : mais personnes n'était dans la maison.

Amaya : on ferais mieux de prendre nos boucliers de crystal. Prend aussi ton arc criantes, je vais prendre mon bâton blanc.

Il virents deux petites filles aparaîtrent devant eux. Elle les regardait bizzarement. Elles avait la gorge tranchés, les yeux prfondéments noirs.

Amaya : On est là pour vous aidez…

Shiwa : roorrororrororororororor…?

Amaya : Domeki , utilise ton arc criante!

Domeki : reste près de moi d'accord.

Il tira vers la petite filles et elle disparut.

Torhu : Arararararararrra!

Domeki : Tien prend ca.

Il lui tirat deux flèches et elle disparut mais elle, avec le sourire.

Puis la dernière, c'était himawari. Ils ne l'on pas reconnu tout de suite mais après oui.

Domeki : c'est écoeurant! T'es habituée toi!

Amaya ne dit rien et regarda vers le bas.Elle pris son baton mystique et chanta une formule de son pays. Une boule de feux noir apparut et attaqua himawari qui la fit disparaître.

Amaya : c'était plus facile que je ne le croyais… sauf que là… Il va falloir sortir de l'enfer…

Domeki : L'enfer?

Amaya : … en ce moments, on est en enfer. Bien un coin de l'enfer… Ils y a plusieurs entrés…

Mais ca ne sera pas si dure que ça… il faut juste être habitué dans le noir… et savoir être discrète Tien moi la main et ne dit pu un mot…

Il sera sa main TRÈS fort et puis il marchèrent à travers l'enfer, des corps bougait bizarement…

Il y avait une porte. Noir et rouge de sang…

Amaya se retourna et vit domeki très relaxe… Elle soupira dans ses pensés.

Ils ouvrirs la portes puis le bruits se fit entendre par les morts il se retournèrents.

Amaya : LANCE CETTE LUNE DE FEU VERS EUX VITE!

Il l'a lanca et comme c'était de la lumière, il se retournèrent pour la voir.

Domeki et amaya sorti à toute vitesse et domeki referme la portes. Ils se retrouvèrent en avant de la maison. Il se serra très fort quand ils remarquèrent que Yuuko et watanuki les regardèrent…

Amaya : … quoi? On était prisonier en enfer!

…

Okay, ce chapitre la est VRAIMENT LONG! J'ai passer un mois dessus! ' … Euh… je me suis inspiré de silent hill et de rage meurtrière…


End file.
